


Are You Here?

by RoseIsGay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Ouija, Spirits, Suicide, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsGay/pseuds/RoseIsGay
Summary: A few months ago, Connor Murphy commit suicide. Everyone knows that. But when a newfound group of friends decide to pull out a Ouija Board in attempt to talk to a spirit, they get more than what they bargained for.





	Are You Here?

"Hey guys, look what I found" Jared grinned.

"An Ouija Board?" Zoe asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Jared encouraged.

"I'm in. Not much to lose from this." Alana shrugged.

"I-I guess" Evan hummed, bouncing his knee.

"Fine, I'm in" Zoe sighed.

"Awesome!" Jared grinned, before quickly setting up the board. "Okay, so, the instructions."

"Who needs instructions?" Zoe huffed.

"I would agree with you, if we weren't possibly going to speak to spirits." Jared said. "Okay, so the rules are to never play if you think it's a game, to never play alone, to never use the board in a cemetery, to never leave the planchette on the board when not in use, and to never leave without saying goodbye."

"Seems easy enough" Alana shrugged. Everyone placed two fingers on the planchette, looking at Jared.

"Is anyone here?" Jared called.

_Y E S_

"Are you a good spirit?" Alana asked.

_M A Y B E_

"What are your intentions?" Zoe asked.

_T A L K_

"A-are you lonely?" Evan asked.

_S O M E T I M E S_

"Okay, is anyone pushing the planchette?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not" Alana assured.

"I-I don't th-think so" Evan stammered.

"Not a chance"

_I  A M_

"Who are you?" Jared asked.

_A S K  L A T E R_

"Why do you want us to ask later?" Jared asked.

_U N C O M F O R T A B L E_

"S-sorry th-that we made you un-uncomfortable" Evan stammered.

_I T  I S  O K A Y_

"When did you die?" Zoe asked.

_R E C E N T L Y_

"How did you die?" Alana asked.

_S U I C I D E_

"Why did you commit suicide?" Jared asked.

_U N H A P P Y_

"A-Are you happy now?" Evan asked.

_N O_

"Can we h-help make you happy?" Evan asked.

_Y E S_

"How can we help?" Alana asked.

_T A L K I N G_

"When you were alive, did you ever get help?" Alana asked.

_N O_

"Did you try and get help?" Zoe asked.

_N O_

"Why d-didn't you t-try and get h-help?" Evan asked.

_P A R E N T S_

"What about your parents?" Jared asked.

_N O T  A L L O W_

"Your parents wouldn't allow you to get help, is that correct?" Jared asked.

_Y E S_

"The must be horrible parents then" Zoe sighed.

_Y E S_

"Where are you?" Jared asked.

_B E H I N D  Y O U_

Evan shuddered, before asking, "Did you just move?"

_Y E S_

"Where to?"

_B E H I N D  Y O U_

"Is the thing about getting chills when a ghost is near true?" Alana asked.

_Y E S_

"Can we ask who you are again?" Zoe asked.

_Y E S_

"Who are you?" Alana asked.

_S T U D E N T_

"D-did you attend our school?" Evan asked.

_Y E S_

"What am I to you?" Evan asked.

_D I S T A N T  F R I E N D_

"What am I to you?"

_A C Q U A I N T A N C E_

'Who am I?" Jared asked.

_J A R E D_

"How do you know my name?" Jared asked, shaking a little.

_S M A L L  T A L K_

"What is your name?" Zoe asked. As if teasing the teens, the planchette moved ever so slowly.

_C O N N O R_

"Connor, as in Connor Murphy?" Zoe asked, tears pricking her eyes.

_Y E S_

"Oh my god" Zoe cried.

_S O R R Y_

"No, don't be! I should have been there!" Zoe whimpered.

_Y O U  W E R E_

"Connor, can you do something to prove that you're here?"

_Y E S_

Before the teens could say anything else, the lights went out. "Was that you?" Alana asked.

_Y E S_

"I cannot believe that I'm talking to you again." Zoe whimpered.

_S A M E_

"I'm so sorry that we weren't there for you." Alana apologized.

_O K A Y_

"I'm not" Jared mumbled.

"Jared! Alana scolded, punching his arm.

"Ow" Jared groaned.

_A S S_

"You're right, Jared is an ass" Zoe spat.

"No fair, I don't need you all teaming up on me." Jared huffed.

"Then you shouldn't be an ass to my brother" Zoe growled.

"I was only joking!" Jared defended.

"I-I think we should leave." Evan mumbled.

"Thank you, and goodbye" Alana said, everyone watched as the planchette moved across the 'goodbye' at the bottom of the board.

"Jared , you're such an asshole!" Zoe yelled.

"And so was Connor!" Jared yelled. After that, the room went silent. Looks like this session didn't go as planned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite know how to end this, so sorry if it seems a little forced/rushed!
> 
> Either way, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
